1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, for example, a connector device for electrically connecting electrical equipments incorporated in a pinball or pachinko game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a self-aligning connector is known for the connector device. (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-93270).
A self-aligning connector is proposed in which a connector guide member 10 including a plate spring 19 is play-fit attached to a hole 91 of a panel 90 so as to be movable in the inserting direction and a plug connector housing 20 is play-fit attached to the connector guide member 10 so as to be movable in a direction intersecting the inserting direction.
However, in the connector device described above, the position adjustable range in the direction intersecting the inserting direction is only the gap between an inner flange 14 and an elastic attachment strip 24, as shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-93270, and thus the adjusting amount is small and assembly workability is not satisfactory. The floor area of the connector guide member 10 must be increased when attempting to increase the adjusting amount, which enlarges the device.